ithiafandomcom-20200214-history
Painted Sand catfolk
The catfolk that live in the Shining Deserts are often referred to as the Painted Sand catfolk '''or catfolk of the '''Painted Sand Tribes and are desert creatures at heart'.' Ecology Appearance Coloration for Painted Sand catfolk varies from tribe to tribe vastly, given the large size of Phynta and her claimed territories. Those that live in the marshlands near to the Yari River exhibit the spots and rosettes of leopards or jaguars or the melanistic near-solid black of panthers. Those that live in the plains in the eastern desert are lithe and wiry with tawny spotted coats like cheetah. Even more exhibit the gold colors or deep tans of lions with their brown or black seal point coats. In any case, all Painted Sand catfolk have very fine and short coats. Traditionally, they wear clothing suited for their nomadic life style, but the most iconic aspect of any one individual is the penchant for body paint. Stripes, spots and henna-like designs are common, especially on individuals without inherent designs to begin with. Those born in possession of spotted coats oftentimes reinforce these designs with lighter paint rather than giving themselves false spotting or stripes. Culture Catfolk of the Painted Sand tribes are strictly nomadic cultures, moving from one water source to another as the desert seasons pass. Each tribe is generally lead by a shaman known as the batus who serves as the chieftain, healer and voice of the tribe, settling disputes both in and out of the tribe itself. Most tribes depend on their seasonal water sources and the flocks of sturdy goats or sheep that they typically herd. Hunting game is a profession within the culture, with those showing skill at tracking, being "painted with the stripes of Anuli" as they would say, being apprenticed under experienced hunters in their youth. Painted Sand hunters among the best scouts of the local wilds, possessing keen senses and a wealth of information on the territories they range throughout. At the start of each desert winter, each tribe travels to the Strait of Lorn where they congregated for the span of a week, trading information, goods and, most importantly, ensure tribal territory disputes are settled. This Gathering of the Voices often attracts the attention of even nomadic human tribes and the more down-to-earth merchants of Phynta. Songs in Phyntan wineries often sing of the painted fire dancers along the rivers of the mother river, their skirts wavering around them like fine silk. Some of the more inland tribes broker trade with the Shining Realm, offering raw found materials and rarities from the desert. Some of the smaller tribes focus on finding the ruins and treasures of the destroyed Sun-sand Brotherhood to vendor back to Phynta proper, where the the rich are always willing to possess the new, unique and singular item to lord over their fellow nobles with. Still, due to their tribal nature, even these inland tribes typically trade these treasures for goods and supplies rather than hard money. Religion As all catfolk, Painted Sand catfolk are fond of Adenah, in particular adopting the Phyntan belief that she is the aspect of trade and craftsmanship, adorning even simple wares like pots and baskets red paint for her honor. Painted fire dancers are believed to be blessed by either Adenah or Ydari, depending on if dance or song favors them respectively, and fire dancers unanimously adorn themselves in Adenah's favored red. Attention to Iyanith is also given in particular by the Painted Sand tribes, especially as the winter season comes and the desire for rain and healthy grazing for their flocks becomes a concern. Finally, perhaps more so than any other catfolk culture, save maybe the catfolk of the Frozen North, Painted Sand catfolk revere Anuli, with the hunter pack of a tribe invoking the feline demigod's name at the death of each kill they make. Though only marsh hunters will paint their armor with stripes similar to that of the cat god's, all hunters across the tribes will paint their faces with black kohl in stripe like markings. Tribes Painted Sand tribe names follow a Phynt vocabulary, as they share a number of loan words from the neighboring nation. Category:Races Category:First Races Category:Catfolk ethnicities